1. Field of the Invention
The present relates to a compact keyboard. In particular, this invention relates to a novel key layout allowing for a reduction in the overall width of the keyboard.
2. Description of the Related Art
A keyboard device for a computer includes a plurality of Alpha-Numeric keys. A compact keyboard is desirable because it takes up less space on the user""s desktop and requires less raw materials to produce. On other hand, computers require a minimum set of keys to allow the convenient operation of hardware and software. Furthermore, the keyboard arrangement must reflect the needs of the user. For example, users who enter numerical data into a computer desire a numeric keypad with numbers and mathematical symbols. In addition, the size of individual keys must meet the needs of the user. A xe2x80x9cfull-sizexe2x80x9d, key is generally 1.8 cm in width at the base with a relatively smaller width at the top to allow easy touch-typing.
FIG. 1 shows a keyboard of the prior art. The layout of the keyboard is divided into four sections: text entry section 10, navigation section 20, numeric keypad section 30, and function key section 40. Text entry section 10 comprises five rows of keys, wherein the first row is composed mainly of numeric keys and punctuation keys, the second through fourth rows are comprised mainly of alphabetical and punctuation keys, and the fifth row is comprised mainly of the space bar. Tab, Caps Lock, Shift, Control, Alt, and Enter keys are generally disposed on the left and right extremities of rows two through five. On standard keyboards, the alphabetical keys are arranged in the QWERTY pattern. Navigation section 20 includes an upper portion comprised of two rows of three navigation and editing keys, wherein the Insert, Delete, Home, End, Page Up, and Page Down keys are disposed in this area; and a lower portion comprising arrow keys for controlling the motion of the cursor, wherein the Up Arrow is disposed singly in a first row and the Left, Down and Right Arrow are disposed together in a second row. Numeric keypad section 30 includes five rows of numeric and mathematical symbol keys with a calculator like arrangement for easy number entry. Function key section 40 comprises a row of function keys disposed above text entry section 10, navigation section 20, and numeric keypad section 30. Function key section 40 may also include indicators 45 for displaying whether Num Lock, Caps Lock or Scroll Lock are activated.
The keyboard of the prior art is inefficient in terms of space usage. In particular, the navigation section 20 uses a large amount of space, increasing the width of the keyboard and adding cost to the manufacturing process.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a compact keyboard.
The compact keyboard of the present invention is characterized by a novel key arrangement in which the arrow keys are disposed in an inverted T arrangement with a first of the arrow keys on the top and the remaining three arrow keys on the bottom, wherein the first arrow key is disposed in the lowermost row of the plurality of alpha-numeric keys and the remaining the arrow keys are disposed below the lowermost row of the plurality of alpha-numeric keys. By putting the remaining three arrow keys below the lowermost row of the plurality of alpha-numeric keys, the width of the keyboard can be reduced.
In a preferred embodiment of the invention, a compact keyboard comprising a text entry section, a navigation section, a numeric keypad section, a function key section, and an arrow key section is disclosed. The text entry section comprises an arrangement of keys including five rows of alpha-numeric keys for the entry of text and numbers. The navigation section is disposed adjacent to and between the text entry section and the numeric keypad section and comprises the Insert, Delete, Page Up, and Page Down keys disposed in a single column corresponding to the rows one through four in the Text entry section. The numeric keypad section is disposed adjacent to navigation section, and comprises five rows of alpha-numeric keys for the entry of numbers. The function key section comprises a row of function keys and the Home and End keys, and is disposed above the text entry section, navigation section, and numeric keypad section. The function key section may also include indicators for displaying whether Num Lock, Caps Lock or Scroll Lock are activated. The arrow key section comprises the Up Arrow, Down Arrow, Left Arrow and Right Arrow keys disposed in an inverted T arrangement with the Up Arrow key on the top and the Down Arrow, Left Arrow and Right Arrow keys on the bottom, wherein the Up Arrow key occupies the fifth row of the navigation section between the text entry section and the numeric keypad section and the Down Arrow, Left Arrow and Right Arrow keys are disposed in a sixth row below the lowermost rows of the text entry section and the numeric keypad section. Preferably, the arrow keys are reduced to three quarters the height of the other keys.
The advantage of this embodiment lies reducing the width of the navigation section. This is achieved by moving the rarely used Home and End keys out of the centrally located navigation section and placing them on the function key row, thereby allowing the Insert, Delete, Page Up, and Page Down keys to be arranged in a single column. The arrow keys are arranged such that the Up Arrow is at the bottom of said single column while the Left, Down and Right Arrow are disposed in a row below the lowermost rows of the text entry section and the numeric keypad section. By reducing the height of the arrow keys to three quarters that of the other keys, the additional height of the keyboard is minimal. On the other hand, when this novel arrangement is applied to a keyboard with a standard set of keys of standard size, the width of the keyboard can be reduced from 455 mm to 405 mm.